Shikohana Mizuki
Shikohana Mizuki is one of the main Cures from Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure and the main Cure from Little Lily Pretty Cure. Mizuki is the first girl who transformed into Pretty Cure. While a fight against the enemy her partner, Tsuki got kidnapped. After this she was not able to transform again. Mizuki is the actual leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Crescent (キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento). Her powers are related to the moon. Her catchphrase is Do what you have to do! (あなたがしなければならない何を！''Anata ga shinakereba naranai nani o!) History Live as Cure Mizuki became a Cure as she was 13 years old. She met Dark Moon while her first battle. Crescent won the fight and Dark Moon swore revenge. Mizuki also became good friend with her partner ''Tsuki and kept her secret from her sister and her family. Losing Tsuki While a fight against a Dakunesume Black appeared and kidnapped her partner Tsuki. Her sister watched this fight. Before Black, the Dakunesume and Tsuki disappeared, Tsuki passed Crescent a Magic Rupee. With this, she activated the powers of the other Cures and sent the four new Rupees to the new Mascots. After this, Crescent lost her power and transformed back to Mizuki. As she saw Natsuki and the others she knew, they would be the new Cures. Becoming again Pretty Cure Fight against Dark Moon Little Lily Pretty Cure Little Lily PreCure is a short season, which shows Mizuki's past as Cure Crescent. It's story happens years before Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure. Personality Mizuki is a girl with an open heart. She always friendly and tries to help people when ever she can. She also cares much about her little sister and her secret as being Cure Crescent. After losing her power as Pretty Cure and her best friend Tsuki, Mizuki changed a bit. She uses to keep her distance from her sister and her friends, which just became Pretty Cure theirselves. Appearance Mizuki has silver hair wich are tied into a side ponytail. Her eyes are dark blue. She wears a black hair band with a purple rose. She usually wears a dark pink shirt with a black one underneath and a pink scarf. She wears a double layed, grey skirt with a grey skirt, brown boots and black stockings. As Cure Crescent, her hair color changes from silver to purple and her hair gets tied into a big ponytail hold by a white butterfly brooch and a black ribbon. She wears a purple dress with some silver and some black frills. She wears a silver belt with a purple ribbon. She also wears a purple collar with a silver bow. She wears purple boots wich are knee-Length. Relationship Shikohana Natsuki - Mizuki's younger sister who became a new Cure. She didn't know about Mizuki's secret until Tsuki got kidnapped. Tsuki - Mizuki's mascot and transformation partner. Both have a very good relationship and became good friends. Cure Crescent Pure side of the moon! Holy Light! Cure Crescent! 月の純粋側！神聖な権利！キュアクレセント！ Tsuki no junsui-gawa! Shinseina kenri! Kyuakuresento! Cure Crescent (キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento) is Mizuki's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers are related to the moon. She needed to transform with the help of her partner Tsuki.But after Tsuki was kidnapped she was not able to transform. As Cure Crescent, Mizuki is able to help people more than as normal girl. She also has the power to fight against Dark Moon, the dark side of the moon. Alone, Crescent is able to perform Moonlight Prism and Lunar System. Attacks Moonlight Prism - Lunar System - Transformation "Pretty Cure Moonlight Heart Power!" - Pretty Cure Moonlight Heart Power! is the official transformation speech used by Shikohana Mizuki to transform into Cure Crescent in Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure. Etymology Shikohana (紫光華) - Shiko (紫光) means purple light a reference to her powers as Cure Crescent which are related to the moon. Hana (華) means flower. Mizuki (美月) - Mizuki means beautiful moon. Combinated from Japanese 美 (mi) "beautiful" and 月 (zuki) "moon". The season's name is based on her name. Trivia *Mizuki shows some similarities to Tsukikage Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure *Her Cure alter ego was planed as Cure Beautiful Moon. Gallery Mizuki.png|Mizuki's Profile Cure Crescent.png|Cure Crescent's Profile Crescent Rupee.png|Her transformation rupee References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Mizuki Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Silver Cures Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure Category:Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure Characters